I'm with you
by Amber Anne
Summary: Rory is trying to get over her break-up with Dean. Jess helps her out. Right before Nick&Nora/Sid&Nancy. (My first fanfic, please be nice and review also)
1. The break up

I'm with you

By Amber Anne

Rating PG-13 (for constant cursing)

Note: Lyrics are "I'm with you" by Avril Lavinge.  And The Episode Nick & Nora/Sid & Nancy 

is in mid September instead of the beginning

-------------------------------

_'That ass'_ Lorelei thought to herself.  _'Rory's a good girl. I'm kill him'_  

Lorelei woke up to find Rory crying on the couch.  Dean broke up with her last night.

"It's no fair, mom."  Rory sobbed on her mother's shoulder.  "Only for that blonde chick.  She can't even spell."  

"I know", Lorelei comforted her.  "Let's go get some of the best thing in the world."

"Ice cream" Rory snuffled

"And coffee" she nodded.  "At least he didn't mess up your head."

"I think I'm going to stay here."

"Okay"

-------------

"This is unbelievable! You will never change!" Luke hangs up the phone.  That was the first thing Lorelei hears at the diner.

"I hope that wasn't the Heinz people you talking to, because last time you served Hunts with your fries for a month.  I'm still having nightmares."  

"Oh, it's just my nephew is coming to living with me."  

"What's his name?"

"Jess"

"Why don't you and Jess come over for dinner with me and Rory"

"Rory and I" Luke corrected her.  "Hope it's your not cooking"

"Hey, and no."  Lorelei exclaimed.  "Sookie is coming over tonight with Jackson."

"Yes then"

"Cool"

-----------------------

(right before dinner)

"Rory are you okay" Lorelei knocked on Rory's bedroom door.

"Yeah mom I'm fine" Rory said in her room packing a bag.  Hopefully, she can runaway.  She doesn't know where she doesn't how.  She has her 600 dollars she's saved since the 5th grade, some clothes, and especially some books.

Rory heard everyone coming.  She threw the bag out the window, she opened the door.  No one must know, about her secret.

Just then Jess walks in.  "What'ha doin?"

"Nothing, I'm Rory"

"Figured, why's the window open."

"Because"

"Because why" Jess was really bugging her.

"Because it is."  Rory ran out the room

Jess looked out the window.  _'Planning to runaway_.'  Jess thoughts stopped when he heard a loud voice yell "dinner".  Instead of going into the dining room, Jess went into the fringe and grabbed a beer.


	2. I'm running from fear

Chapter 2

"I'm running from fear"

By Amber Anne

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews!!!!!!_

---------------------------------

_I must leave I must run._  Rory thought over and over again.  She loved this town, but hated it at the same time.  She was confused.  No one understood her.  Not Lane, Dean, not even her mother.  No one understood books were her guides to life.  She pretended to be the person in the book. Everything made perfect sense that way. 

Before I leave I must go to my spot, to think.  The lake.  It was just perfect.  When you sit on the bridge, and watch the water move, it was pure bliss.  No one could take that away from her.

-----------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter.  Next chapter will be in by Friday.


	3. What?

Chapter 3

**What?**

By Amber Anne

--------

"I said are you sleeping with him?"  Jess said getting angrier and angrier by the second.  _First they bring me here to to a fucked up town, now Luke wants me to get along with his girlfriend._

"No, I'm not we're just _friends_."  Loreali exclaimed with some emeptheis in her voice.  

"Yeah, right".  Jess had said with sarcasm.

"Yeah right, yourself".  

"So, I know your sister's running away"  Jess yelled without thinking.

_Sister? I don't have a sister.  Oh, no, Rory._


	4. Carrotene

Chapter 4

"Carotene"

By Amber Anne

~*~/-_-\~*~/_-_\~*~/-_-\~*~/_-_\~*~/-_-\~*~/_-_\~*~

Luke was bored out of his mind.  All he was doing was watching Sookie and Jackson bickering over some form of carrots.

"What these one have less carotene."  Sookie replied back to Jackson comment.

"Carotene makes them taste better."

"Who's the chef?"

Luke was going to add his two cents in when he heard a scream.  Lorelei's scream.  The couple was busy in the heated argument to hear.  Luke jumped and ran to where she was.  _I'm not going to lose her._  He thought to himself.  When he saw Jess was about to let out a yell...


	5. I'll find her

Chapter 5

"I'll find her"

By Amber Anne

~*~/-_-\~*~/_-_\~*~/-_-\~*~/_-_\~*~/-_-\~*~/_-_\~*~

"What did you do to her?"  Luke yelled while comforting Lorelei as she was sobbing out "I'm not my mother, was I?"

"Nothing, I said was her sister ran away."  He yelled back.

"She doesn't have a sister.  What are you talking about?"  Luke was clueless on the whole situation.

"The girl that lives with her?  Brown hair, green eyes?" Jess sarcastically said.

"Rory?"

"Yeah, who else would I talk about?"

"Some one needs to find her?"

"I will" Jess spoke without saying.  "You need to stay with your girlfriend."

"I'm/She's not my girlfriend!!!!"  The couple said in unison.

"Whatever" Jess walked into the night.

~*~/-_-\~*~/_-_\~*~/-_-\~*~/_-_\~*~/-_-\~*~/_-_\~*~

A/N    See I even put in some L/L in the story.  O yeah sorry for the short chapters.  The next chapter will have the Lyrics of "I'm with you" by Avril Lavigne. 


	6. Leave me alone

I'm with you

By Amber Anne

Chapter 6

Leave me alone

A/N Thank you who ever wrote that review you gave me inspiration

Hey, write a really long chapter about him driving on the road and trying to pick her up but she won't get in the car but then he promises not to go back to stars Hollow and then they drive to New York and stay there for a while and she finds out thing about him and meets his twin brother and Friend and they all become really good friends and stuff and she live with them for a while until one day Luke calls up Jess to see if he's found Rory yet and Jess doesn't know what to say!!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\//\/\//\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\//\/\\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_I'm standing on a bridge _

_I'm waiting in the dark _

_I thought that you'd be here by now _

_There's nothing but the rain _

_No footsteps on the ground _

_I'm listening but there's no sound _

Rory stood there what seemed like forever.  You couldn't see anything.  Yet Rory liked it that way, everything was peaceful.  The world was tranquil.  She wished life could be so simple.  There was only she and the darkness.  No sound was the special treat of it thought; yet it felt empty inside.

Moments later she decided to leave.  I guess I have to walk to Hartford, the next bus doesn't come in till' morning.  She thought.  After about an hour of walking she was very cold, her feet hurt and she felt miserable.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me? _

_Won't someone please take me home _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Wont you take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I'm, I'm with you _

A car passed her on the road.  After the beat-up Cadillac passed her, it slowed down.  The person in the car was Jess.  He rolled down the window.  "Get in the car, Rory."

"No!"  She snarled.

"Rory"

"I'm not going back to Stars Hollow"

"Then where are you going?"

Jess was getting on Rory's nerves.  "Why are you going to report back to the news crew?"

"No"

"Then I'm going to New York"

"City?"

"Of course"

"Let me take you there"

"Why, so you could kidnap me?"

"No, New York is a hard place to live."

"And"

"You'll be a sult before you can say 'pop'" 

"No, I won't"

"I wonder what your stage name will be?"

"Stop"

"Maybe Martina Ritchie"

"Stop, fine I'll go with you!!"  She yelled softly.

"Good, jump in, throw your stuff in the back.

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I'm, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you..._


	7. Baby to Catholic School Girl

I'm with you

By Amber Anne

Chapter 6

Baby to Catholic School Girl

As the hours went by Rory was tired.  Jess and her talked for hours about books.  At the end Rory got suckered into reading Hemmingway again.

"Jess, let's stop at a motel for the night"

"Fine let's stop here."  Jess pointed out to a sign saying 'Highway Hotel'.

"Looks kinda eww!"  Rory crutched up her face.

"It's that or we sleep in the car."

"Okay fine, only if I don't have to read Hemmingway"

"Deal"

Jess walked out of the main building to tell Rory the room number.  He looked as if death was awaiting him.

"What's wrong?"  Rory asked him in concern.

"We have to share a room."

"That's fine, it's two twin beds right?"

"One full bed"

"That's fine we can share."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, what do you have small pox or something?"

"No, do you?"

They walked two the room.  Just as Rory expected, the room was disgusting.  The walls were tinted yellow from cigarette smoke, and the rug was a barf colored orange.

"As I told you eww!"

"Get comfortable, every apartment in the city is like this."  Jess told her as he sat on the bed.

Rory stood silent.  She finally realized there was no looking back.  This was now her life.  No more Chilton, Harvard, not even finishing high school.  It was just herself, maybe Jess, she didn't know.  She didn't care; she just lied down and stared to space.

"Jess"

"Mmm" he muttered as if he was already asleep.

"Do you think they love me?"

"What?"  

"Everyone back home."

"They love you to death."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You'll understand...go back to sleep."  He muttered exactly.

"Whatever you say."  She rolled over and fell into a deep sleep.

That night Rory had the worst nightmare.  She guessed she woke up screaming, Jess was holding her against his chest rocking her when she woke up that morning.  

"What happened?"  She asked him sounding muffled.

"You where screaming"

"So" her face reddened up.  Rory was so embarrassed.  She screamed out, in the bed of a hotel room, with a boy sleeping next to her.

He jumped up, Rory wished he hadn't.  She wanted to stay in that position forever, maybe longer.

"You first?"

"What?"  She shook her head, to try to get out of the weird fantasy she was in.

"Do you want to go first?"

"For what?"

"Showering"

"I don't need one."

"You'll need one later.  Last shower for probably a week."

"Why?"

"Let's say we will be living in a car for a week."

"Why?"

"How long does it take to find an apartment and steady job?"

"A day?"

"No, more then a week.  So wash up."

"My clothes are in the car"

"I'll get them"

Rory when into the unsanitary bathroom, _don't they clean these rooms anymore?  She thought to her self._

Jess was having the time of his life outside.  While he was getting her clothes a photo album fell out of the bag.  He decided to gaze through it.  The album showed Rory from bare bottom baby pictures, to her first day of school, to her in a Chilton uniform.  He didn't know about Chilton though, he notioned she was a Catholic school-girl.

He was laughing so hard he forgot to give Rory her clothes.  She had to walk out of the bathroom in a towel.  He whistled at her, she went red.  After Jess had his shower, they packed up.  When Jess was starting the engine and Rory got in he couldn't hold it anymore, he had to say it.  "Hello, Mary!!"


	8. Author's note

Hi,  
Okay I'm not going to be updating for a while. This is because of my current writers block and mid-terms coming up. I am still currently still working on the stories and I'm still going to update, but not often til about Feburary  
  
  
Sorry for the inconvince  
Samantha  
"Amber(Rebecca) Anne"  
Spikegirl90000@yahoo.com 


End file.
